


Naughty Naughty

by MomoHale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dancing, M/M, derek is done, logan is pissed, mischievous julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is pissed with Julian 'cause lately every time they go out Julian flirts with everyone.<br/>Julian decides to show Logan that he's the only one that matters to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Naughty Naughty by Porcelain Black  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLks1SVmGVo

Logan has been impossible. Well more than usual. Everyone in Stuart have left the room as soon as the blonde perfect enter the room with a pissed off diva following him, well everyone except Derek.

-Logan what’s wrong with you! Lately every time we return from a party you are… are _this!_

 _-_ What’s that suppose to mean Julian? - Logan turned around and talk to him for the first time in that night.

-I mean that you are this jerk who’ll only talk with me to argue. - Julian snapped and Logan approached him.

-I’m the jerk? You’re the only one that every time we go out flirt with everyone in the fucking room. So don’t play innocent with me, that role doesn’t suit you. - Logan said angrily and Julian opened his mouth shocked.

- _What? -_ Derek choose this moment to interrupt.

-Hey guys how…

-NOT NOW DEREK! - they both shouted and Derek nod and make some gestures before leave them alone.

-What are you talking about? - he asked confused. Logan looked at him and shake his head.

-You don’t even notice do you?

-Notice what? Look Logan whatever I’ve done, I won’t do it again. - he assured his beloved and pissed off boyfriend trying to reach his hand but Logan took it off before he could. Now was Julian’s turn to be angry.

- _Logan…_

-You don’t even know what you apologizing for. - he interrupted him and before Julian could open his mouth to protest he continued.

-You say that I’m your boyfriend but every single time we’re at some party you flirt with everybody like I’m nothing to you. - Julian opened his mouth again to protest - Don’t Julian. I’m sick of it. I’d rather stay here when you want to _party_ because you don’t _need me_ for that. You can have everyone in the _damn_ world. So go for it.

-You’re jealous of something that doesn’t mean anything.- Julian shouted before Logan reach the stairs.

-Well glad to know that nothing means anything for you. - he hissed back bitterly.

__________________

-Are you sure Julian? - Derek asked before something could go wrong with that plan. That _mischievous_ plan who for some reason Julian thought that Logan could _somehow_ enjoy. -Because _this_ is exactly why he’s angry.

-I know. - he answered simple.

-So how this is supposed to calm him down?

-Oooh trust me! It won’t.

-So? - Derek asked him more and more confused.

-Let’s call this the first part of the plan.

-What’s the second? - Derek asked and Julian send him one of his famous Cheshire Cat’s smile.

-You don’t want to know.

-JULIAN! - he shouted alarmed

-Oh relax D. Trust me. - he let a snarky noise escaped and walk away from him when he saw Logan enter the pub where they were. Julian saw him and smile fondly before go talk with the Dj. Logan on the other hand was almost out of patience before he snapped an eye on Derek who was making out with some blonde chick. Rolling his eyes he turned around to the bar when he heard a familiar voice talk on the mic.

-Ok so I have something for someone _very special._ Who somehow doesn’t like to party.

The music blast and Logan hearing the first accords could already tell that it was a very bad idea of him to agree coming tonight to see Julian. He tried to reach the improvised stage which was surrounded by teenage girls who obviously recognized Julian. And then…

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it ‘cause_

_I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We just wanna party_

Julian made eye contact with Logan who was now trying to escape from the girls who pushed forward and backward come for the beating. He smiled a mischievous grin and continued to sing never leaving Logan’s eyes.

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it ‘cause_

_I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We just wanna party_

_I_ _t’s all about fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody -_ he’s grin widened now

_Definitely not an angel_

_But I’m not that evil, you know_

_I’m just so addicted_

_To beautiful people, uh oh -_ he winked at Logan who was now stunned by Julian’s hips

_I’m getting sucked into the night_

_I’m out ahead and losing control_ _Oh no_

_Get me wrong and get me right_

_And know that I can never say no Oh no_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We like to party I_

_know you hate it ‘cause_

_I flirt with everybody -_ he jumped to the ground and made his way to Logan

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We_ _just wanna party_

_It’s all about fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh… -_ Julian was surrounding him singing to his ear

_So whatcha gonna do about it_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh…_

_So whatcha gonna do about it_

_Definitely kissing a stranger_

_Then leave his ass later, you know -_ he hit Logan’s ass who moaned

_Can’t help that I’m attracted to danger_

_You can’t be my savior, uh oh_

_-Julian! -_ Logan scream while the actor was touching him and he winked to the blonde.

_I’m getting sucked into the night_

_I’m out ahead and losing control -_ Julian dance away from Logan who was now chasing the actor _O_

_h no Get me wrong and get me right_

_And know that I can never say no Oh no_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We like to party_

_I_ _know you hate it ‘cause_

_I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We just wanna party_

_I_ _t’s all about fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh…_

_S_ _o whatcha gonna do about it_

_U_ _h oh uh oh uh oh…_

_S_ _o whatcha gonna do about it -_ Julian then stopped and nod to Logan singing the next part.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I know I said that we’d stay home_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Kiss and watch a boring show -_ Logan approached him and Julian smiled

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh hell no I gotta go -_ He sang this getting away from Logan

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it ‘cause_

_I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_We just wanna party_

_It’s all about fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody -_ he was swing his hips and touching himself now while Logan watched both of them forgetting the crowd who went wild

 _Uh oh uh oh uh oh… -_ Logan reached Julian and he began to dance increasing the friction between them making them both moaned.

_So whatcha gonna do about it_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh…_

_So whatcha gonna do about it_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh…_

_So whatcha gonna do about it_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh…_

_So whatcha gonna do about it -_ Julian sang the last line on Logan’s ear.

 _-I have an idea for that. -_ Logan said before pulling the brunette for a hot kiss both ignoring the whistles and the palms they were receiving.


End file.
